Expectativa vs Realidad
by Cata Plox
Summary: Serena es una chica que siempre está en las nubes, su mente es un revoltijo de ideas e historias con un solo protagonista, cierto chico que conoció cuando era muy pequeña el cual se transformó en un héroe en todas sus zagas. Eso sí, apenas lo recuerda. ¿Las ideas fantasiosas de Serena son realmente un gran escape de su realidad? No es bueno escapar todo el tiempo. UA.


_**Hola, esta historia salió de la nada y es sobre… Sobre… "Seres humanos" o como se llamen, me siento extraña porque además es Amourshipping, espero que me haya salido bien y bueno, adelante, más información abajo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría fanfics en esta página.**_

" ***"**

 **Expectativa vs Realidad**

Serena era una chica común y corriente, bueno, sí, era muy linda, tenía un cabello sedoso, ojos envidiables y toda la cosa pero además era conocida por tener siempre la cabeza en las nubes. Se la pasaba fantaseando con cualquier cosa, hasta para caminar por la calle estaba distraída, tanto así que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada más de una vez. De lo que no podía salvarse era de los peligrosos postes de luz mal colocados con la finalidad de atravesarse en su camino, o de las temibles escaleras de escalones fantasmas que cuando creía estar cerca del suelo aparece una tremenda bajada y la hacía caer de cara al piso.

Más de algún magullón se había ganado pero parecía nunca aprender la lección.

Su madre siempre la reprendía por no estar poniendo atención y se preguntaba que rondaba por la mente de esa chica, la verdad es que era un enigma que todos quienes rodeaban a la joven se preguntaban. Sin embargo, había un momento en que Serena se sinceraba y decía en voz alta y sin miedo todo lo que pensaba, opinaba o sentía. Era en su cuarto, luego del colegio tenía una hora libre en la que su madre trabajaba y la chica se quedaba sola en su hogar, tomaba a su pequeño Fennekin, un peluche bastante viejo que ella tenía desde que era una niña y había sufrido múltiples operaciones para darle más tiempo de vida. Si, Serena se las daba de doctora y con hilo y aguja se llevaba al zarrapastroso animal de felpa al "quirófano", un ojo por aquí, un poco más de tela por allá, cociendo por acullá y ¡Listo! Fennekin vivía otra semana más en la trampa mortal que se hacía llamar la habitación de Serena.

Era a ese trapo inerte al cual le decía todas sus fantasías, las que eran mayoritariamente puras aventuras, entre ellas, de vez en cuando aparecía un chico por el cual Serena sentía cierta admiración, ni ella recordaba muy bien como era ya que fue hace bastante tiempo que lo conoció. Su nombre era Ash y lo vio sólo una vez en el kínder, ah, dulces momentos de inocencia y ternura ¿Qué digo? Los niños son unos monstruos en especial en el kínder, no faltaba el típico niñito molestoso que le quitaba los lápices a los demás, se reía como energúmeno, quitaba los juguetes, golpeaba a los demás, hacía problemas y toda la cosa. Esa adorable criatura era Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y fue un día que Serena llegó en su primer día, tenía miedo y era algo tímida cuando se encontraron.

Siempre que estaba sola con su Fennekin volvía a recordar ese momento.

La profesora había hecho callar a todos, Serena tenía a su Fennekin entre sus brazos, su pequeña mochila rosa de Barbie en su espalda y un adorable sombrerito que combinaba con su vestidito y sus zapatitos.

-Preséntate Serena para que todos te conozcan. –Dijo la profesora poniéndose tras la niña.

-Ho-Hola, s-soy Serena y soy nueva. –A medida que hablaba ganaba algo de confianza. –Vengo de ciudad Luminalia pero nos cambiamos a Kanto con mi mamá y mi papá se quedó allá. –Bajó un poco la mirada abrazando a su peluche. –Y ella es Fennekin. –Tomó la patita del peluche y la movió a modo de saludo.

Los niños saludaron al unísono y unas niñas dejaron que Serena se sentara junto a ellas, la niña aceptó gustosa, no tardó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a hablar pero de pronto una de las pequeñas le quitó a Fennekin de las manos.

-Mira ¿Es un gato? –Preguntó la niña tomándolo de una oreja y moviéndolo bruscamente.

-Es una zorra y no la muevas así. –Dijo Serena tratando de tomar a su peluche de nuevo.

-¡Ooooh! –Dijo una niña asombrada. -¡Serena dijo una mala palabra!

-¿Yo qué dije? –Preguntó asustada al ver que todos los niños le prestaban atención.

-¡Serena tiene la boca sucia! ¡Se la tiene que lavar con agua y con jabón! –Gritó una niña que tenía un moco colgando.

-¡Yo no dije nada malo! –Gritó a la defensiva.

La niña que había tomado a Fennekin no soltó al peluche mientras todos decían que Serena había dicho una mala palabra, la profesora estaba fumando fuera del salón por lo que no se dio cuenta. La pequeña sólo quería su juguete de vuelta y se abalanzó sobre la niña para tratar de quitárselo pero ella no se dejó vencer y tiró del cabello de Serena con una mano para alejar el peluche con la otra.

-¡La sucia de Serena me está golpeando! –Gritaba la niña pero nadie ayudaba a ninguna de las dos.

-¡Yo sólo quiero a mi Fennekin! –Dijo la mencionada mientras comenzaba a llorar por lo fuerte que le tiraban el pelo.

Fue en ese momento en que apareció tal vez lo más hermoso que la pequeña niña hubiera visto en su vida, era el niño más desalineado de todo el salón, tenía el pelo alborotado, la cara sucia con tierra al igual que las manos y la ropa, tenía múltiples moretones en las piernas debido a las miles de caídas que había sufrido en sus agitados juegos, era Ash y traía bajo el brazo también un peluche.

-¡Adelante Pikachu! –Dijo el niño acercándose tomando por las orejas al peluche. -¡Salva a Fennekin con tu placaje! –Gritó antes de que agarrara con fuerza su peluche y comenzara a golpear con todas su potencia a la captora de Fennekin.

Usó a Pikachu como su arma y le dio tremenda cantidad de golpes fuertes y agresivos en la cara a la niña que soltó a Fennekin, terminó llorando y saliendo del salón.

-Bien hecho Pikachu. –Felicitó el pequeño al objeto mientras lo acariciaba, luego tomó a Fennekin en sus brazos y se lo entregó a su dueña. –Aquí está Fennekin, sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Serena recibiendo al peluche y abrazándolo. –Fennekin está agradecida también, gracias Pikachu. –La niña acarició la cabeza del peluche con una sonrisa.

-Soy Ash. –Dijo el niño sonriendo.

Desde entonces el niño se convirtió en un héroe a los ojos de Serena, claro que eso no terminó bien, Ash fue castigado y Serena fue cambiada a otro Kínder por su madre, desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver. A veces Serena se preguntaba cuanto había cambiado ese niño con el tiempo, se lo imaginaba de miles de formas, más alto, más guapo, más feo, más flaco, más gordo, con músculos, enclenque, etc. Sin embargo, había cambiado tanto la imagen de Ash Ketchum en su mente que se preguntaba si realmente había sido así su encuentro, si su mente no había jugado con ella por todos esos años como solía hacerlo, porque Serena se tomaba el tiempo para meditarlo, ella a veces creía controlar su mente pero de vez en cuando simplemente las cosas no eran como ella creía, finalmente llegaba a pensar que Ash Ketchum no era una persona, sino que simplemente era una idea más dentro de su cabeza, el niño que había conocido había cambiado de tantas formas en su imaginación que no sabía distinguir si era realidad o un simple ideal y de cualquier forma no era como si le importara mucho, con tal de aún poder transformar como ella quisiera a ese chico en un héroe dentro de su mente estaba bien.

Tomó su cuaderno de notas y con una linda letra comenzó a escribir una nueva aventura del joven Ash, el cual iba con su compañero Pikachu sobre su hombro con la misión de detener al tremendo dragón Kyurem que estaba por destruir toda la ciudad.

Vaya, no pudo continuar la aventura, sin notarlo se había dormido profundamente. Dicen que escribir es relajante pero Serena lo llevó al extremo y dejando a medias el segundo párrafo su letra se desfiguró completamente y una tremenda raya atravesó su cuaderno debido a la floja caída de la mano de Serena que arrastró su lápiz y se llevó consigo media hoja.

-Serena, despierta. –Dijo su mamá sentada junto a ella en su cama.

La joven no se movía, estaba en un sueño muy profundo y la madre soltó un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa, le era algo duro pensar que las únicas veces que podía ver a su hija era cuando ésta dormía debido al trabajo agotador que no le permitía estar en casa. Acarició cuidadosamente el cabello de la joven y notó el cuaderno que se encontraba bajo su rostro. La mujer estaba por tocar dicho objeto cuando Serena despertó y lo tomó rápidamente para luego cerrarlo y alejarlo de la vista de su madre.

-Serena ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó la mujer extrañada por la actitud de su hija.

-No es nada. –Respondió ella desviando la mirada. –Y bueno, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para cenar?

La madre entendió la indirecta que fue muy directa y sin decir más se levantó y dejó la habitación de su hija para darle su espacio. La chica suspiró aliviada al haberse librado de su madre para luego guardar celosamente su cuaderno donde sólo ella pudiera encontrarlo.

A la mañana siguiente la joven castaña se había levantado rápidamente y luego de arreglarse y desayunar estaba lista y dispuesta para ir al colegio. Ahí se encontraba minutos más tarde, en la parada del autobús, esperando el transporte que la dejaría más cerca de su destino, estaba totalmente tranquila aunque algo aburrida pensando en lo horrible que será su momento cuando tenga que subir al autobús. De pronto lo vio, era increíble, ahí estaba él, detenido frente a ella con su motocicleta a un lado y viéndola atentamente ¿Era posible? ¿O acaso los champiñones de la cena de anoche no eran los que su madre creía que eran?

Pues sí, nada más ni nada menos que Ash Ketchum señores, de carne y hueso observando a la chica con una sonrisa, y además conducía una motocicleta.

-Hola ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-N-no debería ir con extraños. –Respondió ella algo dudosa.

El chico de cabello rojizo soltó una ligera risilla que extrañó a Serena.

-Vamos Serena, nos conocemos del Kínder. –Animó él pasando su blanquecina mano por sus cortos cabellos color sangre.

Serena asintió aún con algo de nerviosismo y se subió a la motocicleta, Ash le puso un casco y luego ella, temerosa abrazó el delgado torso del muchacho para no caer, así se fueron rápidamente hacia el colegio.

Para cuando el autobús llegó, Serena sacó el dinero de su billetera y se subió a dicho transporte dejando sus fantasías de lado con una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos los individuos que la acompañaban en su viaje, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos.

Al llegar a su colegio y a su salón, Serena se encontró con sus amigas, Dawn y May, las tres comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y alguna que otra cosa graciosa que les había ocurrido el día anterior cuando de pronto Dawn fue la primera en levantar la mirada para observar a la puerta del salón.

-May, Serena. –Llamó ella a sus dos amigas. –Llegó el Profesor Oak y viene con un alumno nuevo.

Serena levantó la mirada imitando a su amiga y ¡Que increíble sorpresa! ¿Podrá ser él? Tenía esos rasgos, se parecía demasiado, no, no podía ser. El chico avanzó por el salón y se detuvo tal vez por un complot místico junto a la castaña, se inclinó levemente ante la atenta mirada del trío de amigas y levantó el lápiz que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Es de alguna de ustedes? –Preguntó pero las tres negaron con la cabeza. –Ah bueno, entonces ahora es mío.

Dawn y May comenzaron a reír pero no había sido por la suspicacia del joven de cabello rubio, no, había sido por la cara de boba que tenía su amiga al ver a la nada, nuevamente.

-Y entonces Serena está a cinco minutos de aterrizar en la luna. –Narraba May como broma y Dawn comenzó a reír.

La castaña sólo despertó cuando vio un celular con un llavero de pollo color rojo que le estaba sacando una fotografía. Volvió a la realidad con un ceño fruncido.

-¡May! –Dijo molesta al ver como su amiga se reía de la cara que tenía en la foto.

-Neil Armstrong nunca llegó tan lejos como lo hizo Serena. –Comentó Dawn molestando más a la chica que empezó a reír luego de un rato.

-Recuerden ustedes dos que hoy deben ir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo de biología. –Recordó May jugando de forma inconsciente con el llavero de su celular.

-Sí, sí, ahora deja de manosear a Torchic que le vas a sacar toda la pintura. –Dijo Serena deteniendo la mano de su amiga.

-Los nombres que le pusiste a nuestros llaveros. –Dawn comenzó a reír nuevamente. –Piplup le pusiste al mío ¿Qué es eso?

-Yo encuentro que es un buen nombre. –Alentó May. –Digo, es original y en especial para un pingüino.

Y así pasaron las clases conversando y haciendo tarea, muy de vez en cuando, hasta que terminaron y fueron a la casa de May para hacer el trabajo de biología, ahí se encontraba el molestoso hermanito de la mencionada, cada vez que trataban de trabajar se metía en las conversaciones o hacía burla de su hermana por cualquier cosa.

-Disculpen, a Max le gusta lucirse cuando vienen visitas. –Trató de excusarse la chica. –Ya saben cómo es.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa. –Hay sólo una forma de calmar a un niño inquieto ¡Con una batalla!

Entonces Dawn se levantó del asiento y miró directamente a Max a los ojos lo que el chico entendió como un reto y sacó su celular mostrándolo a la joven de cabello azul, de él salió una criatura de color blanco, ojos rojos y cabello verde.

-Muy bien Ralts ¿Estás listo para la batalla? Si ganamos esto podremos tener el control y molestar a mi hermana y a sus amigas como me plazca ¡Muajajaja! –Exclamó confianzudo el muchacho.

-¡No te dejaré! –Gritó Dawn y su llavero comenzó a agrandarse hasta convertirse en un pingüino azul dispuesto a la batalla. -¿Estás listo Piplup? –Preguntó la chica y la criaturita asintió con la cabeza. -¡Muy bien! ¡Piplup rayo burbuja!

El pequeño abrió su pico y de él salieron varias burbujas que fueron hasta la extraña figura frente a él, pero Max era más suspicaz y rápidamente le ordenó a su Ralts usar doble equipo haciendo que salieran varias copias de la criatura rodeando a Piplup.

-¡Piplup! ¡Remolino! –Volvió a ordenar Dawn.

Sin embargo Max ya le había dado la orden a su criaturita de usar sus ataques psíquicos y levantando a Piplup con la fuerza de su mente lo azotó varias veces contra el piso hasta debilitarlo.

-No puede ser. –Dijo Dawn yendo a ver lo que alguna vez fue un simple llavero y lo abrazó con cuidado.

-Serena. –Llamó May. –Yo no puedo ganarle a Max, ya lo he intentado con mi Torchic pero es imposible, si tan sólo tu…

-Descuida May, no perderé. –Dijo Serena y levantó su celular en alto. -¡Fennekin! ¡Ven Fennekin!

Un poder misterioso rodeó el objeto y de él comenzaron a salir las patas de lo que alguna vez había sido un peluche y luego la cabeza, comenzando a emerger completamente el pequeño zorro de color amarillo. Se colocó finalmente delante de Serena dispuesta a luchar y expulsando un poco de fuego por sus orejas.

-Muy bien Fennekin ¡No podemos perder! –Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-Serena ¿Cuál es la mitocondria? ¿Lo qué está dentro o fuera del núcleo de la célula? –Preguntó Dawn a lo que su amiga volvió a la realidad.

-Eso está en la guía que nos pasó el profesor Oak, a ver tiene que estar por aquí. –Dijo ella revisando todas las hojas que tenían sobre la mesa.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo se puede construir un retículo endoplásmico a escala? –Preguntó May con mucho pegamento en las manos y papeles pegados a sus brazos.

-Olvida eso y comienza a buscar primero las fases de la mitosis. –Ordenó Dawn revisando las múltiples hojas junto a Serena.

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche y las chicas al fin habían terminado de hacer las maquetas para biología, la madre de Dawn ya había pasado por ella pero la de Serena no mostraba ni señales de vida, la joven comenzó a preocuparse de que su madre la hubiese olvidado en la casa de su amiga que vivía casi al otro extremo de la ciudad.

-¿Ya vienen por ti? –Preguntó May preocupada.

-Aún no, llamaré a mi mamá, a ver si ahora me contesta. –Dijo ella volviendo a marcar el número peo nuevamente le volvió a llegar el mismo mensaje de que se encontraba apagado.

-Si tu mamá no viene por ti, puedo decirle a mis padres que vayan a dejarte, aunque fueron al funeral de un amigo de ellos y no sé a qué hora vuelvan, es de lejos. –Explicó May preocupada. –O puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, podemos compartir mi habitación y mañana te vamos a dejar.

-No te preocupes May. –Respondió Serena, se sentía algo avergonzada, no quería que May creyera que su madre era una despreocupada y mala madre. Sabia ya que los rumores acerca de su madre eran bien conocidos por los apoderados de sus compañeros de clase y no quería confirmarlos para sus amigas. –Recordé que mi mamá me dijo que tenía que ir a la casa de mi tía, vive aquí cerca, no te preocupes.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó May viendo la hora, ya era la una de la mañana. –Porque por mí y mis papás no hay problema en que te quedes.

-Descuida, no quiero que mi tía y mi mamá se preocupen más de lo que deben estar por la hora. –Respondió ella levantándose y tomando su mochila. –Adiós y gracias por todo, dile a tu mamá que los pastelitos que nos dejó estaban deliciosos.

-Está bien, nos vemos. –Respondió May no muy segura de lo que su amiga le había dicho.

Serena salió por la puerta y un tremendo frío caló hasta sus huesos, sacó su abrigo y se lo colocó, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente largo o abrigador, soltó un suspiro y el vaho la acompañaba cada vez que respiraba. Comenzó a caminar entre las calles oscuras y tenuemente alumbradas por los faroles que tintineaban de vez en cuando, no funcionaban muy bien algunos y habían zonas que estaban realmente sin luz. Caminó aun así por las calles despobladas tratando de distraer su mente pero realmente estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, su corazón iba muy rápido a pesar de sólo estar caminando, tenía demasiado miedo. Llegó luego de bastante tiempo andando al terminal de autobuses pero a esa hora no había ningún autobús que pasara por su casa, mala suerte la de ella y el miedo crecía. De vez en cuando trataba de calmarse, sabía que su miedo era de cierto modo irracional debido a que ella no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a su ciudad, era la misma de siempre sólo que de noche, o eso creía.

Mientras andaba notó un conocido bar que estaba cerca de su colegio, era frecuentado por los alumnos más grandes pero eso no quería decir que fuese bueno, era un bar de mala muerte donde a esa hora estaba sólo con viejos ebrios que beberían hasta de una lata vacía en el basurero. Fuera del local se encontraban tres hombres con cervezas en sus manos y fumando mientras conversaban de forma algo estrepitosa. Serena caminaba más lento, se sentía muy incómoda ¿Quién no? Es normal que la pobre se preocupara si cada tanto mostraban en los noticieros y en los diarios de gente asesinada o de jóvenes como ella que habían sido brutalmente violadas y por el trauma se suicidaban.

Pensó entonces que no podía ser que justo ella tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con gente que tuviera malas intenciones ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de ello? Así que tomó algo de aire y junto a ello algo de valor y caminó como una persona normal frente al bar. No dejó de mirar al frente tomando con fuerza su celular que se encontraba dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sólo del nervio lo apretó un poco y sintió de pronto que su celular soltó una musiquita y vibró repentinamente. Oh no.

Lo había apagado por accidente.

Siguió su andar, ya había logrado pasar el bar y tomó su celular para encenderlo nuevamente pero fue arrebatado de golpe. Miró aterrada a quien ahora poseía dicho objeto y se dio cuenta que era uno de los hombres que se encontraban fuera del bar hace un momento, retrocedió asustada, no iba a pedir que se lo devolviera, en ese momento sólo era un celular y no quería hacerse la heroína. Aun con sus piernas congeladas del frío y del miedo dio media vuelta y se largó a correr pero otro de los hombres se había colocado justo frente a ella, cuando retrocedió chocó con el sujeto anterior y finalmente apareció el tercero, entre los tres rodearon a la joven sin dejarle escapatoria, fue entonces cuando Serena estaba por gritar cuando le taparon la boca sin cuidado alguno y la tomaron de los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba y soltaba lágrimas, estaba muy asustada y podía sentir el olor y el sabor de la cerveza en la asquerosa mano de ese hombre que le imposibilitaba gritar. La arrastraron hasta una casa mientras ella trataba de gritar y patear y ahí la tiraron. Uno de los tipejos la tenía por el pelo mientras otro le tenía los brazos y el último ya se estaba preparando para lo que tenía planeado.

Sin embargo fue ahí cuando la puerta fue abierta de una patada y Serena abrió sus ojos llorosos totalmente asombrada, era él, el chico de cabello oscuro, realmente no podía creerlo, realmente era él. El chico se veía sorprendido y furioso al ver como tenían a Serena, fue ahí cuando mandó a su Pikachu a pelear.

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno! –Ordenó y el pequeño ratón amarillo saltó de su hombro mientras que de sus mejillas salían tremendos chispazos que electrocutaron a los hombres.

Pero realmente no era el momento para ponerse a fantasear ¿Verdad? Ahí se encontraba Serena, caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, viendo al trío de hombres fumando fuera del bar a unos metros de ella. Ni tonta ni perezosa ella se desvió y cruzó la calle para caminar por la vereda del otro lado y así evitarse problemas, sin embargo una chica sola a esas horas de la noche en una ciudad como esa y en esos barrios era difícil que no encontrara problemas y fue ahí cuando miró de reojo nuevamente hacia el bar y se dio cuenta que uno de los hombres había golpeado ligeramente el pecho de uno de sus amigos con su mano para llamar su atención y hacerlo mirar en la dirección que se encontraba Serena caminando, los tres se sonrieron y se dispusieron a cruzar la calle poniéndose los gorros de sus polerones para que nadie pudiera identificar sus rostros. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, la joven comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás, sintió entonces como los hombres comenzaron a gritarle cosas, piropos y a lanzarle besos entre risas mientras trataban de alcanzarla. Serena caminaba muy rápido pero no corría, sabía que si lo hacía los hombres tras ella también lo harían y la atraparían en un segundo. Pensó que luego de un rato se cansarían y la dejarían en paz, sin embargo por cuadras la siguieron, muy ebrios y sin dejar de gritar, los perros ladraban al escucha semejantes estruendos y alguna gente había notado la situación pero no hicieron nada, no querían entrometerse con un trío de ebrios. La chica finalmente vio un Pub que aún estaba abierto y lleno de gente a esa hora, a pesar de que eran ya las tres de la mañana, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al local, el guardia al verla le reclamó que al ser menor de edad no podía dejarla pasar.

-Señor se lo pido. –Dijo Serena. –Unos hombres me han seguido toda la noche y tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerme.

Explicó ella temblando de frío, de miedo, de cansancio y de nervio. El hombre comprendió de inmediato la situación y dejó a Serena entrar al lugar, la acompañó hasta una oficina al interior del establecimiento y ahí la dejó un rato.

-¿Tienes el número de tus padres o de tu casa? –Preguntó el hombre tomando un teléfono.

Serena bajó la mirada, en algún momento debía decir lo que había sucedido, que todo eso era porque su madre no había ido por ella pero simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Mi mamá no contesta, tiene el celular apagado y no tenemos número fijo. –Explicó ella desanimada y tomando algo de jugo que le habían entregado.

-Entonces llamaré un taxi para que te deje en tu casa, no deberías salir a estas horas ¿Qué se suponía que hacías tú sola a esta hora? –Preguntó el hombre de brazos cruzados y con expresión severa, de cierta forma se sentía preocupado por la chica, él tenía una hija casi de la misma edad de Serena y se sentiría de lo peor si algo le sucediera.

Finalmente la chica le contó toda la verdad a ese desconocido, pero era el único desconocido que se había ofrecido a ayudarla en ese momento en que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, lloraba mientras contaba el miedo que sentía y que no estaba en la calle haciendo alguna maldad o escapando de casa, todo lo contrario, ella sólo quería llegar a su casa.

Cuando el taxi llegó por ella pudo ver como la policía se encontraba interrogando a los hombres que la estaban siguiendo. Simplemente se arrimó más a su abrigo y cubrió su cabeza con un gorrito de lana que una chica dentro del Pub le prestó sintiendo algo de pena por ella. Así evitó que los hombres se fijaran que era ella a la que estaban siguiendo y más tranquila se fue en el taxi. Al llegar a su casa sacó la llave de su mochila y entró.

-Ya llegué. –Anunció pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, la misma oscuridad que había en la calle ahora estaba en su casa.

Caminó hacia la cocina para sacar algo de comer antes de ir a dormir y vio el reloj, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y su cuerpo lo sabía, estaba totalmente cansada y además algo hambrienta. Mientras devoraba un pan se dio cuenta que su madre le había dejado una nota. Ese día le tocaba turno nocturno y por esa razón no llegaría en toda la noche. La chica suspiró y fue a bañarse. A pesar de todo no sentía un odio por su madre o resentimiento ni nada por el estilo, sabía que era una buena madre y que todo lo que hacía, todo el sacrificio era por ella. Cuando ya estaba con el cuerpo más tibio luego de la ducha y sin ese frío que traía desde fuera pudo ponerse su pijama y al fin tomarse su merecido letargo, realmente lo necesitaba luego de esa terrible noche, nadie se enteraría de todo lo que le había sucedido, solamente Fennekin y tal vez esa historia sería diferente a lo que realmente fue, para olvidar todo eso y no volver a vivirlo, la próxima vez que le ofrecieran dormir en la casa de su amiga estaba segura que no se negaría por nada en el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente ¿Mañana? Quise decir a la tarde siguiente pues eran las tres de la tarde cuando Serena despertó, al parecer su madre la había dejado descansar y cuando ya había despertado le tenía listo el almuerzo.

-Buenas noches señorita. –Le dijo su madre a modo de broma y la chica sonrió un poco mientras bostezaba.

-Hola mamá. –Saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Dormiste como oso, aprovechando que no estaba te apuesto que te quedaste toda la noche viendo películas y comiendo porquerías. –Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba el almuerzo de su hija sobre la mesa.

-Había que aprovechar ¿No? –Mintió la chica, no quería ponerle más preocupaciones encima a su mamá.

-Está bien, ahora cómete todo y arréglate, que más tarde va a venir una compañera de trabajo a la que se le murió el esposo hace poco. –Explicó su madre y Serena simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras devoraba su comida.

Más tarde la chica se emperifolló y aprovechó el tiempo para escribir en su cuaderno la surtida aventura de la noche anterior que terminó siendo muy distinta a lo que realmente fue ya que ella no era la protagonista, sino que era nuevamente Ash quien se encontraba con su Pikachu en cada página dispuesto a luchar sin miedo a lo que se avecinara. Fue en ese momento en que su madre entró a su habitación sin tocar la puerta como solía hacer, a Serena no le importó, de cualquier manera estaba acostumbrada a que su madre hiciera eso y, además, la había sentido cuando subía la escalera para llegar hasta su habitación.

-Serena ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó su madre.

-Tarea. –Mintió ella cerrando su cuaderno y guardando sus lápices en su estuche, estaba recostada usando a Fennekin como almohada.

-Está bien, llegó mi amiga, ella se va a mudar a una cuadra de nosotras. –Explicó la mujer.

-Ah, ok. –Respondió Serena sin mucho interés.

-Quisiera que te quedaras con su hijo mientras hablamos, ninguno de los dos está muy bien. –Murmuró la mujer y la joven volvió a asentir algo molesta, no quería andar de niñera toda la tarde. –Gracias, muy bien pasa. –Llamó la madre al chico que esperaba fuera de la habitación de Serena, el cual entró. –Tienes suerte de que esta habitación esté ordenada, normalmente es un total caos. –Explicaba la mujer riendo y el chico también comenzó a reír ligeramente, sólo por cortesía, mientras entraba.

La madre de Serena salió de la habitación y dejó a los dos chicos solos e incómodos, ninguno quería estar con un desconocido y peor, ser obligado a hablar.

-Hola. –Comenzó a hablar la chica con amabilidad debido al momento por el que pasaba el joven. –Soy Serena.

-Hola Serena, soy Ash Ketchum, antes vivía en pueblo paleta. –Explicó rascando con un dedo su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

Serena abrió bastante los ojos asombrada, no sabía que decir estaba realmente paralizada, porque sí era él, jamás se lo imaginó de esa forma, de las muchas maneras en que se había imaginado ese encuentro jamás pensó que fuese así de esa manera y mucho menos esperó que así fuese el chico, pero así era él. Era el muchacho desalineado, de cabello alborotado que esta vez cubría con una gorra ¡Sorpresa! No era rubio, no era pelirrojo, tenía el cabello negro, no era tan alto, no era tan bajo, no era gordo, no era feo, no era supermodelo masculino, era un chico normal, común y corriente que se sentía igual de confundido que ella al estar en esa situación, por alguna razón jamás de todas las formas posibles en que se lo había imaginado, jamás, jamás de todos los jamases se lo había imaginado como realmente era. El silencio duró un momento en que el chico notó la mirada sorprendida de ella sobre él.

-¿Nos conocemos? Tu cara me parece familiar. –Explicó él tratando de romper el silencio incómodo. –Momento, esto si lo recuerdo. –Dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación entera hasta estar junto a la joven y sin permiso de nadie sacó a Fennekin de debajo de la espalda de la chica haciendo que ésta se cayera un poco y se diera un cabezazo contra la muralla. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó riendo ligeramente. -¿Cómo se llamaba esta cosa? tenía un nombre muy extraño.

-Fennekin. –Ayudó Serena, sorprendida por el cuidado con el que el chico tomaba a su zarrapastros peluche.

-¡Eso era! Lo recuerdo muy bien, fue en el Kínder ¿Verdad? –Dijo riendo bastante. -¡Habías dicho "zorra" y todos te malinterpretaron!

-Sí. –Dijo Serena avergonzada y roja al recordar la situación. –Y tú casi matas a una niña a golpes. –Recordó Serena a su vez a lo que Ash comenzó a reír más aún.

-¡Sí! Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero era sólo un peluche, esa niña era una llorona, no creerás las miles de veces que mi mamá me cuenta la misma historia para molestarme. –El chico desvió ligeramente la mirada sin dejar de reír. –No puedo creer que aún guardes este peluche.

-Es mi Fennekin de pequeña, jamás podría botarla o perderla. –Explicó ella con una sonrisa. –Oye ¿Aún guardas a Pikachu? –Preguntó a su vez.

-No, lo perdí. –Contestó él tratando de no ver a la chica que notó claramente la mentira en sus ojos. -¿Aún recuerdas su nombre?

-Obvio que sí, se llamaba "escoge un zapato" pero en inglés. –El chico se quedó pensando en lo que Serena acababa de decir.

-Pick a shoe… Nunca lo había pensado así, pero bueno ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Vi que vendían helados aquí cerca y me dio hambre.

Serena asintió pero antes se fijó en su cuaderno, lo tomó con una sonrisa y lo dejó en una cajita que tenía un pequeño candado.

-Muy bien Ash Ketchum, antiguamente de pueblo Paleta, vamos por un helado.

 **Fin**

" ***"**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado… Seres humanos y… Serena, no sé, bueno.**_

 **Como saben los review con sus opiniones** **son bien recibidos esto ha sido solo un One-Shot en un universo alterno traído a esta página. Señores pasajeros mi intención no es molestar sólo entretener y como me he salido de mi zona de confort espero que la hayan disfrutado al leerla tanto como yo** **al escribir esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
